


Phan One-Shots/Drabbles

by phannypack



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Angst, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Just a bunch of one shots tbh, M/M, i guess, maybe in other chapters, no sin i promise, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phannypack/pseuds/phannypack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some one shots of phan AUs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year and Fireworks and kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You and I were fireworks."

Read on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/181355602-phan-one-shots-drabbles-fireworks)

 **Genre:**  Fluffy af

 **Word count:**  870

It was the 31st of December.

Dan panted as he pushed his hand to fix his fringe. His hair was killing him, they were everywhere, curly and unorganized. His left hand was holding a tray of cookies he baked. It wasn't the peek of his culinary skill, but it was something.

He was ten minutes late and he felt terrible because of it. He didn't want Phil to wait, or think that Dan had forgot. Dan would never forget Phil, he was so significant in his life that without him, nothing seemed to make any sense at all.

He had shoved the cookies on a nice box (saved for these kinds of occasions). He had sprinted towards the tube. It was tight, he was squeezed him in anything but a comfortable way, but at least he got in.

The door swung open a few seconds after he knocked, revealing Martyn, Phil's older brother, with a lopsided grin. He held a red cup and Dan wondered if it containedalcohol.

"Dan!" He beamed, a bit too loudly. He placed his free hand behind Dan's slender back, and began to push him inside the Lester residence.

The whole house smelled of Christmas and a mix of Autumn and Winter. It was filled with the smell of Pumpkin Spice and cinnamon. Family photos were guarded by bits of tinsel. Candles were lit and music was playing through the large speakers.

Dan found himself waiting for Phil in his living room, his grandparents chatting with other relatives Dan never saw, despite being best friends with Phil since Year 5.

He heard footsteps descending from the steps of the stairs above him. Phil was here and Dan knew it.

Phil was wearing a jumper that was meant to blind people. It was shiny and glittered with different colors, shaped like an exploding firework. It suited Phil's build perfectly. Dan nearly blushed. Not like he knew anything about Phil's build.

His fringe was pushed slightly back, his hair still raven black. His blue eyes sparkled as much as his jumper. After all those years they spent together, they were very mesmerizing right now.

Very, very mesmerizing.

"Such a festive jumper Phil!" Dan stood up and grinned. Phil laughed.

"You shouldn't be surprised." He replied.

"Who said I was?"

"Let's just go, Dan. I wanna see the fireworks."

Of course Dan knew.

\---

It was 11:50pm and Phil couldn't wait. He just couldn't, and he was jumping.

Dan stared at him, smiling.

They were by the lake, a railing separating them from the water. Others were around them, most were couples, some families, Dan felt like he and Phil wee the only ones who were platonic.

Except they weren't. Dan liked Phil. Dan  _loved_ Phil. More than anyone or anything. His heart felt heavy and light at the same time when he met Phil. It felt like Dan wanted to leap and scream. Phil's ecstasy had always been contagious.

Dan had heard the term soulmate since a very young age. Since kindergarten, even. He never believed it existed. His family was torn apart a few years after he was born. His mother always told him she regretted marrying his father. He had always been confused.

Until he shook hands with Phil in the playground, agreeing that they were going to eat lunch together, everyday.

Friends forever, that's the plan.

Maybe they can't fulfill that, because Dan felt his gut pulling, telling him that maybe soulmates were real. Maybe Phil was his.

"Five minutes left!" Phil said, excitedly. He had his mouth wide open and Dan could hear his heart beating.

Dan glanced at his watch. Four minutes more.

"Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I wanna tell you."

Phil didn't seem to be paying much attention. He was too distracted with the clock than what Dan was going to say.

What was he going to say?

He loved him? He thought they were soulmates? Did he even have proof?

It wasn't silent, so there must've been another reason for Phil to be ignoring him. Dan wondered.

That was before Phil grabbed his hands, making Dan stare at his blue eyes. They were striking and they seemed to pull Dan closer.

"3, 2, 1--"

Phil's lips crashed against Dan in a gentle way. Dan let go of Phil's hands as he shut his eyes close. His hands were trying to find Phil. They rested on his neck and he heard people screaming in the background, cheering for January 1. But they didn't matter. Dan cared for Phil and he knew Phil cared for him.

They were running out of breaths but Dan couldn't get enough of Phil's pumpkin spice flavored lips. He wanted this to last forever but he infinite was still just a second to the universe.

They pulled away.

"So."

"So?" Dan panted, pecking a soft kiss on Phil's smooth skin. Phil grabbed the back of Dan's head and they touched their foreheads together. Blue on brown. Phil was smiling.

They kept pecking other parts of the others face. Cheek, nose,glabella. Little pecks on the lips. They held hands. They kissed again, like the first one. Dan felt like his heart skyrocketed.

"Happy New Year, Phil."

"Happy New Year, Dan."


	2. Happy Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil remembers Dan when he didn't need too (can be found in wattpad and ao3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1523  
> Genre: Angst (with little fluff)  
> just :/ rly  
> tw: smoking, death mention, non graphic suicidal thoughts.

Read on Wattpad or ff.net

Phil’s legs were dangling up above the streets, on the roof of his flat. He was resting on his wrists. His hand was gripping the edge, knuckles were white, the other was balancing the roll of tobacco between his middle finger and his index finger.

He felt vulnerable. His chest felt heavy.  He was disordered, dark circles occupied the under of his eyes, he was paler than usual, and he wore the same pair of jeans for three days straight.

The city roared its loud, obnoxious song, honks as drums and murmurs as guitars. It was as alive as ever, and Phil hated it. The city shouldn’t feel lively, especially before tomorrow.

But the universe won’t stop for Phil’s petty, little problems. He was just a small dot in the vast universe full of larger celestial beings. They were bigger than Phil, more important than him, he’s sure of it. Maybe this time, the universe will listen and shush the noisy sounds London makes.

He lifted his hand to observe the cigarette that was burning between his fingertips. It glowed as the smoke billowed. He placed it between his lips, inhaling. He closed his eyes, dropping his head and released the toxic nicotine that joined the dark sky. He tried to listen to the cheers of the people below him.

The noise drowned somewhere behind his mind so that the only things he could hear was silence and his shaky breaths, which were barely audible. His free hand tapped the cement as his leg began to dance.

He opened his eyes and sighed. He was happy Louise wasn’t paying a visit. She would kill him if she ever saw Phil smoking again. She never saw the joy in it, how stress relieving it is to let go of the poison inside your body. It gave Phil happiness, a chance to exhale and relax.

Phil wasn’t a regular smoker. He tried to avoid having to light a cigarette twice a week. He wasn’t ignorant about the health issues this activity caused. He only carried a lighter and a pack for when he had bad days. Today, he left his pack in his coat pocket at home, desperately needing a remedy.

\---

Dan pushed open the heavy door and sat beside Phil, who was exhaling dark clouds of toxin. Dan leaned back and balanced himself on the elbows and smiled softly at Phil.

It was October 18, a day before their anniversary. They were on the roof, watching the horizon.

Dan was wearing a black shirt and jeans, his hair curly, just as Phil liked it. He bumped his shoulder with Phil’s.

The sun was pouring onto the roof with bright shades of yellow and red. The air was hot and sticky and Phil felt like he was on fire. He was sweating so much while Dan wore the hottest color.

Phil was wondering how.

He puffed another cloud to the air, watching it dissipate into the atmosphere. Dan squeezed his hand tightly, as if he was afraid to let go. Phil placed his cigarette between his lips. They didn’t talk for a while. The quiet never bothered Phil.

“Bad day?” Dan asked, tracing Phil’s knuckles, staring at them with his brown eyes. Phil stared at Dan in return, and was still amused by his perfect features.

His  brown hair was swept by the wind and his hand. He had these unique set of features that made him beautiful. His dimples showed when he did his little smile. His tongue licked his upper lip, the way they did when he was concentrating. His legs were crossed and his arms were pale. He leaned forward, joining Phil in his attempt to blow out the pungent smell of tobacco.

He took the cigarette out of Phil’s pink lips with his thumb and index finger. He bit the paper and took a breath. He turned his head to Phil, blowing the smoke onto his face as Phil closed his eyes.

“It was a terrible day.” Phil finally answered him, gently taking back his cigarette.

“Must be, considering that I found you trying to blow your life away.”

Phil gave him a sad look. But he nodded and Dan pecked his lips, taking the cigar sneakily and tapping it on his knee, letting the ash drop and the fire die.

He pecked Phil again, this time on the neck.

He got an abruptly stopped moan.

“Phil?” Dan placed his soft hands on Phil’s face, his face full of concern, and guilt, as if Phil being sad had anything to do with him. “I’m sorry.”

Phil had had his eyes closed. He bit his lip and touched Dan’s hand with precaution. Dan felt so far and he felt so lost when he didn’t have any physical contact with him.

His voice was barely above a whisper. “Don’t be.”

\----

Phil’s eyes stung.

His hand gripped the edge of the flat too forcefully, his dropped his cigar onto the pavement and was reaching for his phone.

The moon was shining down on him and Phil’s face scrunched a little. He let go of the edge and clicked the button.

His fingers did the pattern that shot through his mind like a bullet, a pattern he’d been dialing since 2009. The ring felt like vibrations and he pressed his phone against his ear and sighed. The familiar sound of laughter clouded his ears.

He remembered recording the exact same audio with Dan.

The sunrise dragged itself into the room in a lazy way that matched the mood. Dust specks flew around, drifting in front of Dan and Phil’s faces as they examined the voice mail accessory.

“Phil--okay. How do we do this?” Dan grinned, examining his phone and glancing at Phil, who stared at him, memorizing his features.

Phil heard four rings and almost considered hanging up. Maybe he wasn’t ready for his voice yet, maybe he’d breakdown and make a huge mistake whilst on the roof of a four-storey building. He bit his lower lip as the vibrating rings became stopped laughter, or the breath you make after laughing too hard, that sharp inhale you make, trying hard to keep a straight face. Phil’s eyes sparkled.

“You have reached the Howell landline--what? Like you can do better.” Dan was saying in the recording.

Dan slightly punched Phil’s shoulder with a smile. His dimples more prominent than ever. They were sitting on the couch, drinking coffee before Dan decided to, finally, record voice mail.

It had been a long day and it wasn’t even finished yet. It was early afternoon and Phil rested his head on Dan’s shoulders, feeling it shake in sync with his laughter.

Dan from the audio recording began to laugh, and Phil joined him a little too late. His chuckles felt hollow, as if he was just choking out what he remembered and forced it into the present.

He spun around and did a little cough. He needed to rest, yet he still had his phone stuck to his ear. Dan instructed to leave a message after the beep and Phil hung up. He didn’t want that part of the call.

He thought he’d never mind the quiet, he thought silence was bearable. But, now, it felt sick and violent even. It felt like it was a scream to him about how lonely he is and he hated it.

-0o0-

“A yellow dandelion?” The cashier had this look directed to Phil.

Phil tried to ignore it. He just wanted to pay for the goddamn flower. Dandelions. Phil almost huffed.

Dandelions were hybrids of Dan and Phil’s favorites. Dan loved the color yellow (if black wasn’t a choice). He also loved the petals and how they looked like the bright sun in the center of their universe. Phil loved the lions part and the “Dan” in the beginning.

Phil hailed a taxi in no hurry, but still eager to get to his destination. The cabbie he got seemed friendly; Phil wasn’t interested to talk right now. He told the cabbie where he was going and the cabbie’s face, Phil learned that his name was Jacob, darkened a shade. Phil felt a little bad about it.

Phil soon got out of the cab after paying a small amount of money. He slammed the door shut and squeezed his eyes and his hands. His lips closed and his chest was thumping loudly.

The sun was setting too slowly on the horizon. Why couldn’t it sink quicker? Was it not in a hurry? Phil wanted to change direction and sob behind a stop sign.

This was just another nightmare he’d hope to wake up from.

He pinched himself, flinching as he did and he opened the gates. The cold breeze swept around him, making his coat fly and his lips blue.

He knelt down and set the dandelion on the ground. His eyes stung again, his throat felt constricted and he felt sick. He broke, he broke into shards of pain and sadness. He’d shattered but managed a little cough of words.

“Happy anniversary, Dan.” He said, whilst stroking the tombstone that was marked Daniel James Howell.

**  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you it was :/   
> kudos, comment and all those stuff!! also go request a prompt you want me to write next!


	3. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Fluff  
> Word count: 847  
> Warning/s: None!  
> Summary: Based on ‘Drive’ by Halsey. Dan and Phil sit in silence, trying to choke out words they can’t seem to say.

Read on [Tumblr](http://phantasyfics.tumblr.com/post/133062286262/drive)

It’s getting late.

Dan is trying to focus, on the road, on the rules, the twists and turns of the hi-way and he is trying not to get them lost. He grips the steering wheel, the leather is already pulling because he is too harsh. He grit his teeth, words clogged up inside his throat and he glanced over to the passenger seat.

Phil stares out the window, his wrist carrying the weight of his head, his hand ran his fingers on his seat, drawing small circles. His fringe is pushed back. His eyelids look like they want to drop. He is sleepy, Dan feels it.

They sit in silence. Phil later turns on the radio, twisting the knob until it reached a radio station that suited both their music tastes. He stopped staring at the window and tries to observe the bits of light that his eyes could comprehend.

The cars zoom by at fascinating speed, they were blurry objects that drove past other vehicles. They sound like bees. For Phil, they were airplanes that gravity pulled down.

**

Dan feels as if his heart is trying to leap to his throat. His stomach is bubbling and whenever he tries to look at his side mirror, his eyes would play a joke on him and focus on Phil.

_Philip Michael Lester._

Phil is this person who’d never make you feel bad, in fact, he’s the one who’d make you feel better. He’d share stories, adventures that he’d either gotten off the internet, made it up himself, or experienced it. You’d be surprised to see which were which.

Phil is this person who’s laughter could change any room into an elated one. He has this power, like he could snap his fingers, tap your back, say you’re amazing and you’ll believe it.

Dan has been a fool for him since he first met him.

It was in the backseat of the train, they’re eyes locked together as Phil struggled to make it to the end, accidentally tripping but his gaze never left Dan’s direction. Maybe Dan was just daydreaming, but he stared at Phil and he saw his eyes twinkle with this tinge of guilt for the feet he just stepped on, and happiness. Dan did not know why Phil had that behind his eyes, the happiness. Dan saw Phil’s face and it took his breath. His pale skin and dark hair made the contrast that Dan decided that Phil, this guy that just sat beside him on the train, was beautiful.

He still thinks this now, in a car with him, going home from a wedding that only gave one invitation for the both of them. Their friends already knew they are close.

Dan has a wide vocabulary, his articulate accent impressed many. He wanted to shout so loudly, to the world and to everyone that inhabited it, that he is in love with Phil. He wouldn’t care if they didn’t, but he wanted everyone to know. His words never piled up inside his throat. He never experienced what is happening now.

*

Phil glanced at Dan too many times in this trip now, he has lost count on how many times he memorized Dan’s features. Not much was new since the past few years they’d met, just new freckles and his eyebrows thickened. Phil notices that Dan was wearing the black jumper he gave him for his 21st birthday.

Phil has been happier ever since Dan came into his life.

He wants Dan to feel the same, happier, more relaxed. Phil thinks Dan deserves it. He reaches out and tries to hold Dan’s hand, he wants words to roll off his tongue as casual as ever. He wants to kiss Dan so badly.

Dan is driving, Phil shouldn’t distract him. Phil’s heart feels heavy when Dan put his hand on the leather wheel. He probably just didn’t see it. Phil thinks.

The car stops, a red light flashes and Phil is thrown a little forward. His head felt groggy and he felt Dan’s hand touch his shoulder. He is just tired. His eyelids are heavy, he constantly forces them to stay up because he doesn’t want to sleep until they’re home.

“Phil, are you okay?” Dan whispered, turning off the radio as it just plays static.

Phil does a slight nod, trying not to concentrate that Dan’s hand is on his shoulder. They’ve touched each other in different ways before so Phil shouldn’t even give this a second thought. But Dan is gripping him in a way that feels foreign, new. He doesn’t want his fingers to leave contact.

“You need to rest.” Dan sounds concerned. “Just lean your seat back and shut your eyes. I promise I won’t wake you.”

Phil does what he’s told, even if he doesn’t quite want too. He presses the button and closes his eyes. He doesn’t want to sleep but he stayed conscious.

“Hey, Dan?” Phil rests his palm to where his thinks Dan’s hand is.

“Yes, Phil?”

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Then the light turned green. 


	4. celestial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan was a planet. Phil held galaxies. Dan had flowers. Phil contained stars.

Read on [tumblr](http://phantasyfics.tumblr.com/post/135247478147/celestial)

Phil told Dan that he was beautiful.

He told Dan that he looked like the world, the dazzling world full of extraordinary wonders. He told Dan that his eyes looked like autumn. His hair was said to be like waves of the sea, swept by the breeze that pulled the waves during nighttime. Phil told him his beauty felt like the earth. He said his lips were freshly cut grass, relaxing and anticipated.

Dan was terrestrial.

That was supposed to be good, right? The earth was beautiful and Dan’s heart should feel as if it’s flying.

Then he looked at Phil.

Phil looked like the universe.

His eyes were nebulas, exploding like stars. His hair was black as antimatter. His smile felt like galaxies and solar systems. Dan memorized his features like he memorized the constellations. He had meteors in his stomach. He shot shooting stars when he spoke. Phil Lester himself was astral. He was bright and beautiful.

Phil felt like the universe.

His touches were soft, they felt like how clouds looked like. His kisses were like cosmos, ordered, organized. He was the opposite of chaos.

Phil was celestial.

Dan was a planet. Phil held galaxies. Dan had flowers. Phil contained stars.

What was Dan compared to Phil? He was small, insignificant. Phil had better things to do. Dan was pretty. Phil was magnificent, gigantic. Dan was something. Phil was everything. He wondered if Phil would ever change him for someone as magnificent as he was. Maybe he let him stay because of pity. Maybe Dan was the only one in love.

“Dan?” Phil was staring at him with his exploding eyes. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked concerned. “Dan, are you okay?”

No. He felt as if he wanted to cry.

And he did. He sobbed quietly on their sofa crease, with his laptop turning hot on his lap. Phil looked surprised, then suddenly placed his laptop on the coffee table. He walked and sat beside Dan, he also placed Dan’s laptop on their glass coffee table.

Dan wiped his tears and saw Phil looking directly at him, pupil’s like black holes.

Phil dated Dan long enough to know not to ask when Dan was distant, cold like winter. Bad day. Existential crisis. Something or nothing made him sad. Phil always felt as if it was his mission to make Dan happy again.

“Dan,” Phil breathed out his name as if it was silver like the moon. “Have I ever told you that you feel like sum--”

“ _Fuck_ , Phil, I know. I feel like _fucking_ summer and I’m beautiful like the earth. You told me that a thousand times and that’s the reason why I’m like this right now.”

Phil looked hurt for a second, but he covered it up with a mask. Dan didn’t mean that what he said wasn’t sweet. It was true, Dan knew that he was terrestrial.

“Why are we dating?” Dan blurted out. His tears were wiped with Phil’s fingers. Phil was so kind and so sweet and so beautiful. Dan was flawed, tattered. “You deserve someone much better.”

“Close your eyes.” Phil scooted inches toward Dan.

Dan became confused. He leaned a bit back as Phil did the opposite.

“What?”

“Just do it.”

He did. He also sat with his legs on the sofa, as to Phil’s request.  He felt their knees touch. He placed his hands inside his crossed legs.

There was a moment of silence. Absolutely no sound. Dan felt goosebumps forming as Phil readjusted himself.

“Count to three, say the numbers out loud.”

“But count the moments, not the seconds.” Phil instructed. Dan nodded slightly, wondering what was about to happen.

“One.”

He felt a kiss, soft and subtle, on his forehead. Dan gulped as Phil squeezed his palms.

“Two.”

Dan almost stumbled when he felt Phil’s lips on the very tip of his nose. His hands squeezed back and he smiled. He liked Phil’s pecks, they felt like hugs from the milky way.

“Three.”

Then Phil’s lips dropped to Dan’s. He just brushed it at first, the warmth escaping his lips and transferring to Dan. Dan breathed it in.

This was an eclipse. A celestial body over taking another. Dan leaned back as he felt Phil’s lips on his. They kissed, oh, they kissed a lot.

Dan opened his eyes after they pulled away. Phil was smiling as big and bright as the sun. Dan realized he was smiling too. That idiot kissed his tears away.

“You know why we’re dating?” Phil asked.

Dan stayed still. Phil was about to do something grand, he felt it in his gut.

“Because I love you.”

This felt real. Like the grass on your feet when you step out to your backyard. Like the stars you used to see as a child and hold in your fingertips.

That was when Dan knew that the universe loved him.


	5. our own little tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil runaway for a night. (based on for him. by Troye Sivan)

Phil just suddenly appeared outside Dan’s window. He tapped the glass with his fingers and soon, Dan was unhooking the lock of his bedroom window, with a crazed look on his face, but just behind his eyes were a hint of pride. When the window was fully opened and Phil had climbed in, with his shoes a bit wet and they ruined Dan’s carpet, Dan slapped Phil’s shoulder.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He asked, voice like thunderbolts that struck Phil and almost made him step back. But he smiled and that made Dan’s look of anger disappear. Dan sat on his chair behind his desk. Phil sat at the edge of Dan’s bed.

“You texted me, didn't you?” Phil asked, trying so hard to make his voice sound innocent. He kissed Dan on the cheek. 

“I don't get you.” Dan retorted.

Phil got his phone out, grinning still. “See?” He waved his screen in front of Dan’s face. 

Dan squinted. “I just told you I wanted to see the stars!”

“And I told you I wanted to go to a garden!”

Dan crossed his arms. “Your point is?”

“Let's do it!”

“What do you mean?” Dan grabbed Phil’s hand and squeezed it. 

“Like, you have a car, right?” Phil fumbled with Dan’s fingers. 

“Yeah.”

“Do you have the keys to it?”

Dan snickered. “Obviously.”

Phil threw his arms up to defend himself. “Hey, you’ll never know!”

It wasn't exactly that late to go out. It was just midnight, and Phil felt that Dan really wanted to see the stars tonight, at least a glimpse of the overwhelming number of little lights on the black nothingness. 

Phil proposed that they leave now, while the night was still night and they weren't so tired yet. Dan stared at him when he said it, making him blush so much and so red. His eyes read through him and Phil felt as if he was about to disappear. Dan didn’t let go of Phil’s hand after Phil, feeling very mischievous, told him his plan. 

“So,” Dan played with Phil’s fingers. “You’re suggesting we run away?”

“Just for the night. It’ll be like our own little tour.”

Dan opened his mouth, almost looked like he wanted to protest. He closed it. 

“Get out.” Dan deadpanned with his face so serious and his hands on his laps. 

“What?” Phil asked, his heart speeding up when Dan revealed his hiding smile. 

“Get out from the window and meet me at the back door, dummy!” Dan laughed then stopped. He thought it had been too loud and too sudden. He didn't want to get caught. 

Phil exhaled, his breaths hit Dan’s neck and they felt like soil on your bare feet. Rough yet you can’t stop feeling it. 

 

~

 

Being quiet was something Dan wasn't good at. His feet made too much noise. He’d whimper accidentally when the collision of his toes to the floor made a slight creak. He tried to pose like a ninja, hoping a position like that would make an invisible sound proof wall. 

He arrived at the back of his house and got his keys and his coat. He heard a faint knock on their backdoor and almost screamed at Phil. “Stop it!” Dan tried to say through laughs.  

Phil’s giggles were always cute. “Sorry.” He was smiling. 

They tiptoed to Dan’s car, a black convertible parked in the driveway. They held hands and never let go of them until they were in the car. Even then, they took a few minutes before letting go. 

“Do you want me to close the roof?” Phil asked.

Dan breathed out. “No.”

It was a few seconds later when the engine started running and Phil’s already adjusting. When he seemed done, he let go of the wheel and stared at Dan. Dan stared back. 

“You're gonna get in trouble for this.” He didn't ask, Phil stated it. 

Dan nodded. “I know.”

 

~

 

“Where do you reckon we should go?”

“Convenience store.”

“7-Eleven?”

“You know me very well. I’m proud.”

Phil giggled.

 

~

 

The roads were empty. The street lamps were flickering. All Dan could hear was the wind whistling in his ears. The sky was dark and dull. It was quiet. Dan felt it would be better if it stayed that way. 

He kept glancing at Phil and staring. 

Phil had this face. It was pretty. It was different, in a good way. He had dark hair and blue eyes matching. He had soft pink lips that Dan loved to kiss. He looked so earthly. He looked like daisies. He looked like roses, or tulips, or even orchids. He was his own beauty, the one Dan couldn’t capture in the words he always told him.

Beautiful wasn’t enough. 

Phil had this face, a face where flowers would grow when he smiled. A face the world couldn’t handle yet.

Dan was happy he was Phil’s, and Phil was his.

The car stopped, Dan almost fell forward. “Here we are!” Phil announced, his arms out in the air and he smiled. 

Dan’s heart could barely keep up.

He laughed. “Yeah, I guess so.”

 

~

 

They came in to the convenience store with nothing and left with e-cigarettes and crisps. Phil just spotted the cigarettes on a shelf and seemed excited about them. 

“They look like pencils.” Dan commented as Phil waved them in front of his face like he did with his phone. 

“Yeah, but I wanna try one.”

Phil smiled with his eyes. 

God, when were they not smiling?

 

~

 

“How does this even work?” Dan asked loudly. He stared at the cigarette he was holding and back at Phil, who had stupid little grin on his face. He shrugged and puffed a cloud onto Dan’s face.

Dan huffed. They were outside 7-Eleven, with Dan’s back against the wall and Phil was beside him. He looked at the sky. His heart ached when he didn’t see the little stars. But Dan found Phil and him laughing, at anything. At a dumb pun Phil made, at the silence that never seemed awkward, at the comments Phil said about cats. 

The silence was light. So were their hearts. They held hands and Dan saw Phil closed his eyes, puffing another cloud of nicotine into the sky. He sweared to God, he had never seen a man more pretty than Phil. 

His lips did that pouty thing they did whenever Phil didn’t think about it. They looked sad and longed for a kiss. 

And Dan kissed them.

 

~

 

“Where next?” Dan asked after taking out the e-cigarette out of his lips and slamming the car door. They were in his car again and Phil was already starting the engine. 

Phil shrugged. “Anywhere there’s dandelions.”

“Do you know a place that also have stars?” Dan questioned, his heart up high with his head. He already knew Phil well enough to predict what he was going to say next.

“Of course I do.”

 

~

 

It was when the sky grew lighter, and the roads became more narrow, and the streets became empty. When they threw their cigarettes out, Phil found Dan’s hand again and squeezed it. The wind became more relax and their smiles grew bigger. 

This was their little tour that they could keep forever.

They had planned this long ago. 

When they were children, Phil gave Dan a flower crown.

“What’s this?” Dan asked as he examined the gift. The leaves were different shades of green and the petals of the flowers were touched with pink and purple.

“It’s a flower crown.” Phil answered then, stretching his fingers out, he added, “Sorry if it looks terrible. I made it myself.”

Dan loved it, very much. It fitted him perfectly.

“Your hair looks like the soil where the flowers grew on.” Phil whispered. 

They were sat on a couch. Dan was playing with his crown, declaring he was king of the forest. Phil wasn’t the only one with a present. Dan had made a bracelet made of plastic stars.

“What’s your favorite flower?” Dan smiled.

“Now, that’s hard.” Phil readjusted himself. “I’m gonna say dandelions.”

“Why?”

“Because they give you wishes and they fly away.” Phil giggled. “One day, I want a whole garden of them.” He extended his arms wide in exaggeration. 

“They’re like shooting stars.”

“Yeah.”

“Phil, I want to see a garden full of wishes some day.”

Phil smiled even more. “The one full of dandelions hidden behind the grass and shooting stars in the sky!” 

“Exactly.”

~

 

Dan opened the glove compartment. 

Something dropped.

It was a circle of leaves in different shades of green and the petals of the flowers were touched with pink and purple.

Dan couldn’t help but smile.

 

~

 

The night was long. 

When they arrived at a garden with tall grass and hidden secrets, Dan could feel Phil hold his breath. The sky was covered in stars and the ground was covered with dandelions. A boy from the sky sat there with a boy from the ground. 

They were happy. Both couldn’t stop smiling. Both didn’t want to stop. 

Phil found a dandelion and put it in front of them. He breathed in then out.

Dan did the same.

“What are you going to wish for?” Phil stared at the flower.

I don’t need to wish. Dan thought. He’s already sat beside me.

“I don’t know.” He smiled. 

Then counted down from 3. They blew the flower away.

“Someday,” Phil sounded like he was talking to himself. “People will wear flower crowns and wish upon shooting stars on their dates.”

“What, like we make cliches?” Dan whispered.

“Yeah, we’ll make a whole batch of them.”


	6. Afternoon Tea and Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Fluff <3
> 
> Word Count: 1.6k
> 
> Warning/s: swearing (like, once)
> 
> Summary: Dan has a crush on a regular named Phil, and it’s their shared love for Muse that pushes Dan to talk to a person who has paint splattered hands orders green tea in a coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: barista!Dan and painter!Phil ayyyy i had like writers block for 3 weeks. happy easter!! hoped you all have a good day! (also it’s my summer so i might write more, who knows?)

* * *

Dan isn’t feeling so productive.

The coffee shop is empty. In this time, it usually is. Dan and his coworkers just do whatever they can to get rid of their boredom. Dan is always sat at the cash register during afternoons. It is a place he thought wouldn’t make him too busy. Dan rests his head on his hand, eyelids heavy like lead.

The shop is filled with the aroma of coffee. The walls are covered with art and quotes on canvases. The multicolored sky painting, the one on the other side of the room, is his favorite. It reminds him of bliss and memories, with its splashes of grays and oranges. The speakers play indie songs that are slow-paced and acoustic. Dan taps his foot on the wooden floor and looks through the glass door. The ceiling fan hovers above him.

The streets aren’t buzzing with people, even if it is a good-looking day. The sky is blue with less clouds and the air is just the right temperature. Dan feels jealous at the people who could walk outside and enjoy their free time, so he looks at the marble counter instead, his mind at the edge of a cliff that falls into soft slumber.

The bell above the door rings, but Dan doesn’t look up. He’s lost in thought, everything he hears is murky and unclear. He does listen to the footsteps that make knocks on the floor.

Dan blinks after a pale hand runs its fingers across a small area of marble on the counter. The hand is covered in different colors. The beds of the fingernails are covered in purple; the knuckles are painted with blues and greys. Its fingertips are dipped in hot red, like the feeling of your alarm clock going off at 5 am or like the pain you endure after you stub your toe.

A man about his age stands in front of him as he stops slouching. He seems to study their menu with furrowed eyebrows. His black hair sweeps messily on his pale skin, and Dan feels an urge to fix it. His eyes aren’t as messy. They look like a canvas with paint splatters of green, yellow, and blue. He is dressed in overalls and a white shirt with more colors than it originally was. Dan has never seen him before.

The man purses his lips and his eyes flicks to Dan, who feels a blush travel  across his face in light speed

“I’ll, uh, take the green tea.” He says, smiling.

“That’ll be £1.95.” Dan grins back, usually it’s forced and automatic, now, it’s shy and quiet.

The man starts taking out his wallet.

“Name?” Dan asks.

“Huh?”

“Oh, uh, I need your name for–” Dan holds up the paper cup and his marker.

He laughs lowly, looking embarrassed. “It’s Phil.”

After Phil leaves, Dan writes his name on the cup and a little note at the bottom. PJ appears from the employee lounge and Dan tells him to work in the counter for a few moments. He’s confused for a split second, then he scans the shop and focuses on Phil. He chuckles. “Whatever, Dan.”

Dan hits him on the shoulder. “Shut up.” He mutters.

“He is pretty cute.” PJ grins.

Dan gets the tray on the counter after he makes the beverage. “For Phil!” He shouts, letting the name roll off his tongue in ease.

Phil arrives and takes his tray off the counter. His colored fingers brushes against Dan and Dan has to let go quickly so he doesn’t look like a tomato.

Phil goes back to his booth. Dan watches as Phil reads the back of his cup and smiles, his tongue poking out between his lips. He drinks his tea with a book from the shelves in his hand.

* * *

PJ nudges Dan after he takes off his apron. He is one of Dan’s close friends and has been for the past year. “What did you write in his coffee cup?”

“You don’t need to know.” Dan rolls his eyes as he untied his apron.

“You’re lovestruck.”

Dan wants to say _‘who wouldn’t?’_ But he bites his tongue.

On his way back to his flat, Dan gets butterflies in his stomach when he thinks of how Phil responded to what he wrote.  

‘You make my cheeks the color of your fingertips.’

* * *

Phil comes in everyday, and Dan’s always there to make his tea. He comes in around 3 pm, when the streets aren’t busy and noisy. He always gets a book from their shelves and stay for about an hour before smiling at Dan and leaving. And it always makes Dan’s heart race.

It’s 3:30 pm, and Phil just came in. His hair is a usual mess and his hands are covered in dry paint. But Dan’s focus is on his shirt, and how happy he is to see it.

The shirt is clean, unlike the others Phil wore. It is plain white, cotton and it suits Phil so much. Dan bites his tongue as he reads a small ‘Muse’ on the upper left of the body. He smiles right before Phil arrives in front of him and studies the menu before ordering the same thing he always does, Green Tea.

Dan lowly clears his throat and tries to muster up courage to talk to Phil.

“Uh, Muse?” Dan bites his lips before smiling as Phil realizes what he’s wearing and looks at his shirt.

He does a slight giggle. “Yeah. Do you like them?”

Dan blurts out a laugh, which catches Phil off guard. “Do I? I’ve been listening to them since I was a kid!”

They talk about the band for about ten minutes before Phil asks for his usual order, and the conversation still hangs in the air. Phil doesn’t go to his usual place in the shop, instead, he stays near the counter, so that he and Dan could talk more.

And they do, they talk even if their throats feel a bit rough. They talk for hours and from the middle to end, it isn’t even about Muse anymore. Dan asks Phil about his hobbies and he isn’t surprised when Phil tells him he paints.

“That one,” Phil points at the multicolored sky painting Dan adores. “I painted that.”

“No!” Dan says in disbelief. “That one is a masterpiece. I’m in love with it!”

Phil raises his eyebrows and laughs when Dan does.

Then, they talk more.

* * *

It’s been a month since Dan and Phil started talking and they haven’t stopped at all.

PJ has bugged Dan about it, asking if they’re in a relationship. Dan shrugged and hid his grin and racing heart. That just made PJ question more.

“What do you guys even talk about?” PJ asks. He’s leaning against the marble counter and he keeps glancing at the door whenever Dan does.

“None of your business, PJ.” Dan isn’t genuinely annoyed. He’s happy to talk about Phil it’s just that he feels like he’s already oversharing.

“Oh, come on, you’re in love.”

Dan shrugs before PJ laughs.

“He’s coming, I’m gonna go.”

Dan gasps as the bell rings again and Phil walks into the shop, looking dashing as usual. He traces his finger on the counter again and studies the menu. Dan looks at his painted fingers, feeling an urge to hold it, just to see how it feels.

“Uh, English Breakfast Tea, please?” Phil asks. He never asks for this before. Well, he never ordered anything other than Green Tea.

Dan fakes a frown. “It isn’t morning.”

“Too bad, I’m ordering it anyway.” Phil puts a £2 on the counter.

Dan laughs.

* * *

“Do you watch any shows?” Dan inquires, leaning at the edge of the counter with a smile he can’t seem to remove. He’s like this around Phil, along with a feeling of normalness and fitting.

They sit on a couch near the cashier. PJ is on break and Dan’s too comfortable to get to work.

The lights are orange and bright. Phil sits below them, his face glowing in the most beautiful way it can.

“Uh, yeah. Game of Thrones and The Walking Dead.”

“I literally watch the same thing, what the fuck?”

Phil giggles before the bell above the door rings. A girl appears inside the shop and goes to the counter. She’s dressed for work, with a blazer and a pencil skirt. She has her hair in a ponytail.

Dan apologizes to Phil and gets to the counter, feeling his sense of certainty evaporate and he suddenly doesn’t like working when Phil’s around.

* * *

It’s a Friday, and it’s raining. The pouring is loud and heavy. It’s 4 pm and Phil isn’t here yet. Dan grows worried every minute.

PJ reassures him by telling him that Phil probably got caught in the rain, it really is looking like a storm. Dan grips his counter in distress. Phil probably won’t come in today, and not talking to him–not seeing him for more than a day is driving Dan mad. He wants to know about Phil’s painting, even if he just told him what colors he was putting on it. He didn’t really tell him what he was painting. He wants to know what tea he’ll order today or if he’ll come to the Muse concert next month.

Dan can’t seem to erase his frown and furrowed eyebrows. His concern doesn’t fade away, not until he sees a yellow raincoat running across the street.

The bell rings as it cues Phil’s arrival. He’s drenched in raindrops and he lights up when his eyes focus on Dan. Dan smiles too.

Phil walks in front of the counter and says, “We should really date.”

Dan stands still but his hand grabs Phil’s. He laughs the laugh he did when Phil asked if he listened to Muse. “We should.”


	7. this was the most fun we’ve ever had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil's tour and show is wild and exciting. Their tour bus doesn't differ

i.

“Just _one_ bedroom?” Phil said the statement in a high-pitched voice. His arms were extended in front of him and Dan to further explain the bedrooms--or rather their bus’ lack off. His eyebrows were raised and his mouth did a little smile that he couldn’t seem to hide. His fake disdain was as believable as the concept that he and Dan would fight for the bedroom. 

Dan laughed from behind him. As if he wasn’t already. Dan’s smiles, once just a rare, yet bright, collection in 2012, were almost always evident ever since they’ve left home and started the tour, UK and US. He was always smiling, from the tiniest that you can only to see it close up while he’s reading tweets to grins that covered about half of his face when a fan told them how amazing the show was. It was almost there, always making Phil smile too. 

Dan’s hand appeared on his shoulder. Looking at Phil straight in the eyes, he smiled even wider. Phil felt the tips of his lips turn upward just the slightest bit. 

Dan jumped onto the bed like a 5-year-old. Blissful and in trance of the blurry feeling of enjoyment, he lied there, arms spread wide. “At least we have an excuse to cuddle.”

Phil agreed.

 

**

 

 **@danisnotonfire** : so we just saw our usa tour bus for the first time and only one bedroom has it's own tv and toilet. time to fight me _@AmazingPhil_

 

**

 

“Fight me Dan.” Phil said, with his arms wrapped around Dan’s shoulders softly and with love. His phone was in front of him, and he was on Twitter, no doubt. Phil was almost always on Twitter.

Dan just laughed. He shifted slightly in their cuddle position, so that he’d be facing Phil as much as possible. Their legs were tangled together like strings. Both of them were on their phones. Phil just saw Dan’s tweet.

“You know I’d win.” Phil said, with a smile creeping out. He tried to make it sly but he looked too nice. 

Dan looked at him and bursted out laughing. The loud one he laughs when something was just too funny for a slight giggle, like when he and Louise just lost it at their table in the fancy restaurant. It echoed around their moving bus. 

“I’d punch you in the gut.” Phil played along. He attempted not to laugh but failed so horribly.“And I’d kick you in the face.”

Dan could barely even speak. “You’d probably just persuade me by saying you have travel sickness.”

Phil faked a frown. “Yeah, probably.” He let out a slight giggle.

 

**

**@AmazingPhil** : _@danisnotonfire_ well I brought my buffy boxset and I intend to watch it. you're going down danny

 

**

 

“You dork.” Dan mumbled with a smile and holds Phil’s hand.

 

ii.

“Dan!” Phil covered his mouth so the name came out muffled. “Dan! Open the door! I feel sick as _fuck_!”

Phil wasn't the one to curse often. That was Dan's job. So if he ever cusses, and if he cusses at _you_ , you better run. But Dan dealt with this before. It was one of the advantages of them being close like sticks. He heard Phil always heard if Phil cussed. He'd sometimes laugh or get serious. Phil cussed a lot while they were in the midst of stress and late night assignments. He cursed like a sailor while they wrote the book. He curses maybe a bit too much when he's angry, or crying.

Dan opened the door to their small bathroom. He got outside and gestured Phil to go in. He stood behind him as Phil puked out most of his breakfast, rubbing his back as support. Honestly, Dan didn’t think Phil needed awkward patting.

Phil made a noise after. 

“You okay?” Dan asked. He knew what his answer was.

“No.”

“How ‘bout you sit for a moment, I’ll go get you water.”

Phil smiled something small. His eyes looked tired and he was paler than usual. Dan was worried for him, especially since they were performing almost everyday. They were gonna perform at Clearwater tomorrow and then Atlanta the next day. Phil assured Dan many times of the day that he’d be okay. He even promised it. Dan huffed as a response, then gave Phil his needed water.

 

**

 

“Phil?” Dan asked, looking at him as he slouched on the bed, phone in his hand.

Phil raised his eyebrows and glanced at Dan, smiling.

“Will you perform tomorrow?”

Phil laughed. “Of course!”

Dan pursed his lips. “Just checking.”

Phil giggled even more. “Okay, mum.”

Dan smiled and planted Phil’s promise in his mind. He’s okay.

 

iii.

Dan and Phil came back to their bus with teary eyes and small, yet glad, grins they couldn’t seem to let go. Clearwater was incredible. The whole audience had stood up, holding up signs that said that this was the most fun. It made Dan so happy, he turned around a second just to wipe his tears. Phil obviously loved it, as he took one of the signs with them. A wonderful souvenir from Clearwater.

They hugged, tightly. They realized that both of them, just some awkward guys with fringes, had impacted lives. They had a thousand people stand up for _them_. It was all because of that one video of them with badly drawn cat whiskers and a paper of questions in Dan’s handwriting. It started off in their first Skype call, escalated to Dan buying tickets to meet Phil. _They_ made all these videos together. They even moved in and had a radio show on BBC Radio 1. 

They made a book and were on tour, for God’s sake.

They’re seeing all those people who typed nice comments and supported them throughout this. They’ve made an entire world about themselves and shared it with strangers from the internet. And strangers loved it, they loved _them_.

“I wanna frame this.” Phil held the paper in front of them, still a bit teary eyed.

Dan was speechless. Everything that just happened made him frozen and tingly at the same time. He wondered if he could sleep tonight.

 

**

 

He did, but it took a while.

And when he woke up, he was smiling.

 

iv.

 

“Phil, don’t touch the nail polish! It might spill on the bed!”

Phil laughed, his body tilted backwards. “We have no idea what we’re doing.”

Dan laughed too. 

“We should wait until the bus stops.” Phil suggested. “And we should put the nail polish off out bed.”

He grabbed the nail polishes, and leaned forward. The bus lurched and stopped suddenly, making Phil almost fall face forward with two glass containers in his hand. Almost because Dan’s hand circled around his wrist quickly and pulled him so he wouldn’t fall. Dan’s grip got harder and his eyes looked a little worried.

Phil giggled to make Dan’s concern disappear. “I’m okay!” 

Dan took a moment to let go.

Phil smiled before their vehicle decided to move again and then he actually he fell from the bed. The nail polish was okay though, just not him.

Dan laughed from above him. Phil looked up to see Dan smirking with eyebrows raised. “Sure you are.” He said, laughing a little. 

“Shut up!”

 

**

 

Dan brushed Phil’s nail, covering it with blue nail paint. Phil did an ooh as he did.

They did each other’s nails. Phil’s right hand was covered in blue and his left one was covered in red. Dan, obviously, had black nails. They looked elegant, Phil must’ve admit, and sophisticated. They also fitted Dan very well.

“Your nails suit you.” Dan complimented. 

“Yours too.” Phil returned.

They never thought they would actually like getting their nails done. Like, to Phil, they always looked good but he thought they wouldn’t fit him. He was wrong, he looked amazing with it. He’d definitely try it again someday.

 

**

  
**@danisnotonfire** : guess who got their nails done? _@AmazingPhil_ and i are Wet n Wild af

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! like, comment and those stuff, also send in requests :)


End file.
